Sherman
by Writer65
Summary: Inspirado en Carrie de Stephen King. Sherman es un chico de quince años, quien es un marginado que sufre abusos en la escuela, pero todo cambiará cuando descubra que tiene un talento muy especial e inusual, cuando una broma llegue muy lejos en su baile de graduación, las consecuencias serán fatales. Solicitado por Shinigamilover2.
1. La Ducha

**Solicitado por Shinigamilover2, bienvenidos a **_**Sherman**_** basado en uno de mis libros favoritos, y mi novela favorita de Stephen King, **_**Carrie.**_

**Discúlpenme porque la personalidad de Sherman será un poco cambiada en este fic, será para ajustarse mejor a la historia, ya que el personaje de Sherman y el de Carrie White son muy diferentes, pero bueno, disfruten de todas maneras.**

**También en este fic Peabody no ha construido la máquina del tiempo, ha decido vivir con Sherman en un vecindario tranquilo.**

**Espero que les guste y review por favor.**

Una vez terminada la clase de deportes de ese día, Sherman Peabody había caminado hasta las regaderas y estaba tomando una ducha.

Sherman era un chico muy callado, aunque no siempre lo fue, durante sus años de primaria había sido el amigo de todos, pero desde que había entrado a la secundaria, se había convertido en un rechazado, antes Sherman vivía junto con su padre en Nueva York y ahí era donde había tenido muchos amigos, pero el cambio de la ciudad a un pequeño pueblo llamado Chamberlain, en Maine, había sido muy difícil, por lo que a Sherman le había resultado muy difícil a Sherman, y nunca pudo adaptarse del todo.

Y eso no era lo peor, sus compañeros de clase confundían su silencio y timidez con arrogancia, y por eso se metían con él, jugándole bromas muy pesadas y molestándolo. También porque su padre era un perro lo molestaban, lo llamaban:

"_Chico perro"_

Pero Sherman lograba sobrevivir, ya que sabía que llegando a su casa, encontraría a su amoroso padre, el señor Peabody, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, aunque Sherman era adoptado, Peabody lo amaba con todo su corazón y haría cualquier cosa por su hijo, el problema, era que a pesar del amor que Peabody sentía por su hijo, no le había dicho algunas cosas, y una de esas cosas era un simple sangrado por la nariz.

Por lo que cuando Sherman sintió el líquido escurrir por su nariz, grito lleno de miedo y comenzó a pedir ayuda, salió completamente desnudo de la regadera y le extendió las manos al compañero más cercano, el cual estaba en frente de él, Billy Nolan, él era el peor de toda su clase, de no ser porque había descubierto como hacer trampa en los exámenes, jamás hubiera pasado de año, sentía un odio especial hacia Sherman.

-¡Quítate de encima chico-perro!-contesto Billy mientras aventaba a Sherman de nuevo a la regadera.

-¡Sangre! ¡Ayuda!-fue lo único que Sherman pudo gritar, estaba muy asustado.

-Miren esto-dijo Billy mientras se reía-¡Al chico perro le vino la regla!

Mas compañeros se acercaron, y comenzaron a reírse al ver a Sherman desnudo y llorando.

-Qué lindo-dijo Hayden McClaine, amigo de Billy.

-Hay que ayudarlo-continuo Billy, él y todos los alumnos presentes comenzaron a tomar papeles higiénicos y toallas y comenzaron a lanzárselas a Sherman, quien no dejaba de llorar, estaba aterrado.

Sus compañeros se reían y aplaudían ante la humillación del pobre muchacho, Eddie, otro amigo de Billy, saco su celular y comenzó a grabar la humillación de Sherman, pronto todo el mundo la vería.

Pero en un momento, Hayden noto lo miserable que Sherman se veía, y el gran terror, dolor y la pena por la que Sherman estaba pasando, dejo de lanzar cosas y la culpa comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo.

Los gritos de Sherman llamaron la atención del maestro de educación física, el profesor Mario, quien estaba en su cubículo, el cual estaba afuera de los baños, el maestro entro al baño y vio la tortura de Sherman, se hizo paso entre los alumnos y llego con Billy, a quien tomo de los brazos.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-dijo furioso.

-Tiene un sangrado de nariz, eso es todo-respondió riendo.

El maestro Mario lo arrojo y fue con Sherman, cerro la llave y tomo al pobre chico de los brazos.

-Sherman, Sherman.

Sherman seguía llorando y se lanzó hacia su maestro, una de sus manos tenía sangre por lo que le mancho el pantalón al maestro.

-¡Sherman!

Mario trataba de controlar a Sherman, pero estaba muy asustado, no dejaba de retorcerse, por lo que Mario no tuvo otra opción de que darle una bofeteada.

Al mismo tiempo en que la mano del profesor golpeaba a Sherman, una de las lámparas del techo exploto.

Los muchachos voltearon a ver muy asombrados la lámpara que había explotado.

-Que loco-Billy.

El profesor Mario vio con odio y desprecio a todos sus alumnos.

-¡LARGAOS DE AQUÍ!

Su grito fue tan furioso que ninguno de los chicos dudo en ningún instante en salir por la puerta, mientras que Mario abrazaba a Sherman.

-Sherman, lo siento, no quería golpearte.

-¡¿ME ESTOY MURIENDO?!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sangre!

Sherman le mostro la sangre de su mano.

-Pero Sherman, esto es solo un sangrado de la nariz, no es nada malo, no te pasa nada, estas cosas, a veces pasan, en especial si has estado mucho tiempo en el sol.

-¿No me estoy muriendo?

-No Sherman, todo está bien.

Sherman recargo su cabeza en el hombro del maestro mientras lloraba.

-Tranquilo Sherman, tranquilo-dijo Mario mientras lo abrazaba-Ahora vístete y vamos con el director, haremos que los que se burlaron de ti lo paguen, y ni siquiera trates de protegerlos, te hicieron algo muy malo y deben pagar por eso.

Sherman asintió y su maestro lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, luego tomo una toalla limpia y lo cubrió con ella, lo llevo hasta su casillero y ahí le pidió su combinación, Sherman se la dio y el maestro abrió el casillero, luego saco su ropa y se la dio.

-Tengo que atender unas cosas, cuando termines de cambiarte búscame en la salida.

Sherman volvió a asentir con la cabeza y el maestro salió del baño, pero antes de salir, volteo a ver la lámpara que había explotado.

"_Tenemos que cambiar esos focos"_

Luego salió del baño, preparado para acusar a varios muchachitos mal educados.

**Ese fue el primer capítulo, comenten si les gusto y esperen el próximo capítulo muy pronto. **

**Donde descubriremos el don peculiar de Sherman.**


	2. ¡ES SHERMAN!

**Nuevo capítulo de **_**Sherman**_**, antes solo quiero agradecer a Shinigamilover2 y a alexander2018 por los comentarios, la alerta y el favorito en el capítulo anterior, ahora vamos con el capítulo de hoy:**

Después de que Sherman se hubiera cambiado, él y el profesor Mario fueron hasta la oficina del director Cesar. El director le pidió a Sherman que esperara afuera mientras hablaba con el profesor acerca del accidente.

Mientras Sherman esperaba sentado en una banca afuera de la dirección, dos muchachos pasaron a su lado y le hicieron una seña obscena con la mano.

Sherman solo miro al suelo, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

-¿No crees que exagero un poco?-dijo Cesar-Era solo un sangrado por la nariz.

-No creo que supiera lo que realmente estaba pasando, por Dios Cesar, debiste ver su cara, el pobre creía que se estaba muriendo.

-No me sorprende-agrego la señorita Grunion, la mano derecha del director, la cual había estado escuchando desde su oficina, la cual estaba conectada a la del director.

Grunion odiaba la idea de que un muchacho fuera criado por un animal, y desde hace mucho tiempo había tratado de alejar a Sherman de Peabody, incluso había dejado Nueva York para seguirlos, el nuevo incidente le daba esperanzas para que por fin pudiera alejar al chico del can.

-Su padre no debe haberle contado como funciona su cuerpo, después de todo es un perro, y un perro no entiende cómo funciona un cuerpo humano.

-No podemos intervenir en como los padres crían a sus hijos señorita -Grunion-respondió Mario, a quien Grunion nunca le había caído bien-Además ese no es el punto, el punto es castigar a los que humillaron a Sherman, lo que hicieron fue algo muy vulgar.

-Yo creo que necesitamos hacer una investigación en el hogar del señor Peabody para comprobar que todo esté bien-Grunion.

-Señora Grunion, el maestro Mario tiene razón, no podemos intervenir en como los padres educan a sus hijos, además yo conozco al señor Peabody y es un buen padre, solo, tal vez, creyó que no era necesario platicarle a Simón acerca de incidentes como este.

-Precisamente por eso…

El director interrumpió a Grunion.

-Veremos que los que le hicieron daño a Simón sean castigados.

-Sherman-Mario.

-¿Qué?

-Usted dijo Simón, pero su nombre es Sherman.

-Lo que sea, dígale que pase.

Grunion regreso a su oficina, derrotada, pero solo por ahora, el incidente podría darle fuerzas para contraatacar después, y así por fin quitarle a Peabody la cosa que más amaba en el mundo.

Y si no, por lo menos se aseguraría de hacerla la vida, lo más miserable posible a Sherman.

Cerro la puerta de su oficina al momento en que Sherman entraba con el director, se veía fatal.

Aunque había dejado de llorar, sus ojos seguían rojos, su ropa estaba arrugada y sucia, además de que estaba totalmente despeinado. Llevaba puesta su mochila en la espalda.

-Toma asiento Simón-dijo Cesar.

-Sherman-susurro su nombre.

Sherman se sentó y siguió mirando el suelo, el profesor Mario se sentó al lado de él.

-Simón, necesitamos que nos digas quien te hizo esto, para que podamos castigarlos.

Sherman no contesto, solo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero algo comenzaba a molestarle, el director no estaba diciendo su nombre bien, era Sherman, no Simón.

-Sherman no trates de protegerlos, lo que te hicieron fue algo muy malo y grotesco, merecen ser castigados.

Pero Sherman siguió callado, el maestro suspiro y miro al director.

-Aunque él no lo haga yo sí, fueron Billy, Hayden, Eddie, Mark.

-¿Hayden McClaine?-pregunto el director sorprendido.

"_Claro, puede aprenderse su nombre pero no el mío"_

-El mismo.

-No lo puedo creer, Hayden es uno de nuestros mejores estudiantes, ¿Por qué haría semejante cosa?

-No lo sé, pero buen estudiante o no, lo que hizo no puede quedar impune, será castigado igual que los demás.

-Muy bien.

Mientras el profesor de terminaba de darle los nombres al director, Sherman empezó a sentirse cada vez más nervioso y enojado, los recuerdos del incidente de las duchas comenzaba a atormentarlo, recordaba toda la pena que había sentido, y todo el odio. El garrafón de agua que estaba detrás de ellos comenzó a sacar burbujas, y se estaba moviendo.

-Si no le molesta director, me gustaría ser yo el que imparta el castigo-comento el maestro Mario.

-Me parece una gran idea, estoy seguro que esos malvados obtendrán su merecido-al director le hubiera gustado usar otra palabra en vez de "malvados" pero al ser el director tenía que dar el ejemplo y tener un lenguaje refinado-Ahora Simón.

-Sherman.

El garrafón seguía moviéndose, y una pequeña grieta se formó en el vidrio.

-Creo que lo mejor sea que te vayas a tu casa-comento el director sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Sherman-Tomate el día libre.

-Sherman estas exento de mi clase toda esta semana-le dijo el profesor Mario-Puedes usar mi hora para ir a la biblioteca.

Sherman asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien Simón, ¿quieres que llamemos un taxi?

"_Es Sherman"_

La grieta en el garrafón comenzó hacerse más grande.

-Creo que ha Sherman le vendrá bien caminar César.

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que es todo Simón.

"_¡ES SHERMAN!"_

-Te pido disculpas y lamentamos mucho este incidente Simón.

-¡ES SHERMAN!

Sherman no pudo contenerse más grito, el garrafón del agua se hizo añicos y el líquido y los vidrios cayeron al suelo, el director y el maestro se sobresaltaron y miraron atónitos la escena, mientras que Sherman se había puesto de pie y había salido por la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Cesar.

-No lo sé-contesto el maestro, luego recordó la lámpara del baño-Paso algo similar hoy, en el baño, una de las lámparas exploto.

-Cielos-comento el director-Pasan cosas muy raras cuando ese Sherman está cerca.

…

Sherman ya había salido de la escuela y estaba rumbo a su casa, lo que había sucedido en la escuela lo había dejado muy mal, intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no podía evitarlo, el recuerdo de las horribles risas de sus compañeros lo estaba sujetando y no lo dejaba ir, mientras más tratara de olvidarlo más lo recordaba., de repente sintió un odio inmenso hacia todos, aunque su padre le había dicho millones de veces que eso no estaba para nada bien, pero no pudo evitarlo, quería que todos los que se habían burlado de él lo pagaran, y lo pagaran caro, muy caro, quería verlos a sus pies suplicando por piedad.

Sherman era un buen chico, pero a veces se sentía como, como…

Como un monstruo.

El chico estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio a Julián, un niño del vecindario, que pasaba montando en su bicicleta, cuando paso al lado de Sherman le grito:

-¡CHICO PERRO HAY HUESOS EN LA CASA POR SI LOS QUIERES!

Sherman le lanzo una mirada asesina al muchacho y, este se cayó de la bicicleta, era increíble, justo lo que Sherman quería que pasara, y solo había tenido que…

Pensarlo.

Julián ya estaba en el suelo llorando, al parecer se había lastimado el brazo.

Por primera vez en el día Sherman sonrió y retomo la marcha hasta su casa.

Una vez que llego se detuvo en los escalones.

¿Debería contarle a su padre acerca de lo que había pasado?

¿Cómo reaccionaría?

A Sherman la duda comenzó a inquietarlo, y eso solo hizo que el viento se intensificará y que los coches comenzaran a moverse, en uno de ellos la alarma se activó, esto asusto a Sherman y provoco que todo se detuviera, asustado, Sherman entro a su casa.

Al principio creyó que estaba desierta, pero en cuanto cerró la puerta, el señor Peabody apareció en frente de él.

-Papa-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Recibí una llamada de tu escuela, Sherman, lo siento.

Sherman dejo caer su mochila al suelo y corrió abrazar a su padre.

-¡Fue horrible papa, todos se rieron de mí!

-Ya, ya, ya mi dulce y querido niño-dijo Peabody abrazándolo-Ya paso, y los que te hicieron daño van a sufrir las consecuencias, ya hable con tu maestro de educación física y creo que tiene el castigo perfecto para ellos, los va hacer pagar mi niño.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del sangrado?

-Oh, bueno Sherman, no creí que fuera necesario, es que a veces es muy difícil para mí, después de todo somos de distinta especie, ya sabes.

-Lo se papa.

-De veras lo siento Sherman, lo siento mucho.

Se volvieron abrazar y estuvieron juntos un largo rato.

-No importa papa, mientras te tenga a ti, nada malo me va a pasar.

…

Esa misma noche, Billy Nolan había salido con su novia Christine Hargensen, después de haber ido a un bar, habían ido a la casa de la chica para coger un rato.

Entraron al cuarto de Chris y Billy la lanzo hacia la cama, mientras ella reía, Billy le estaba quitando la ropa interior, después él se quitó los pantalones y luego sus boxers y se subió encima de Chris.

-¿Estas preparada nena?

-Oh, claro que lo estoy.

Billy comenzó a penetrarla y ella gemía de placer.

-Oh Billy, Billy, Billy.

Entre tanta excitación, Billy dijo algo sin sentido.

-El chico perro y su periodo.

Chris alejo a Billy de ella y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te lo conté?

-No.

-Pues mira esto-Billy le había pedido a Eddie su celular para poder hacer viral el video, se lo enseño a Chris y esta comenzó a reírse.

-Que idiota más grande es ese tipo.

-¿Quieres que le hagamos un favor?

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Hay que hacerlo famoso.

Chris sonrió y fue a buscar su laptop, mientras que Billy sacaba el cable para poder conectar el celular a la lap.

-¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?-le pregunto Chris desde el armario.

-Oh si, deporte sangriento.


	3. Descubriendo el Poder

**Nuevo capítulo de **_**Sherman, **_**como siempre agradezco a Shinigamilover2, a alexander2018 y también a resplandorrosa626 por el favorito.**

Mientras Billy y Chris subían el video del incidente a la web, Hayden había llevado a su novia, Penny Peterson a las afueras del pueblo para una "noche romántica"

Habían salido en la camioneta de Hayden y aparcaron a un costado de la carretera.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunto Hayden, quien no haría ninguna cosa sin el consentimiento de Penny.

-Segura-respondió Penny y se lanzó a besarlo.

Hayden le quito la sudadera a Penny y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa, luego paso la mano hasta su espalda y le desabrocho el sostén, se lo quito y comenzó a besarle los pechos.

Penny le quito el cinturón y le bajo los pantalones, cuando su novia iba a retirarle la ropa interior, Hayden se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Penny.

-No puedo.

Hayden volvió a ponerse los pantalones y bajo de la camioneta, mientras que Penny se vestía y lo seguía.

-¿Qué tienes?

Hayden suspiro, mientras se debatía si debía contárselo a Penny o no.

-Me siento mal por Sherman.

-¿Sherman?

-Sí, el pelirrojo con lentes, el niño cuyo papa es un perro.

-A si, el chico perro, ¿Qué con él?

-Hoy le hicimos algo muy malo al término de la clase de deportes.

-¿En serio? Cuenta.

Hayden le conto el incidente de las duchas.

-Vaya, ese Sherman deberás es un exagerado.

-Pero debiste haberlo visto Penny, el pobre creía que se estaba muriendo.

-Tal vez eso pasa por ser criado por un animal.

-Penny, ¿Sherman alguna vez nos ha hecho algo malo?

Ahora que Hayden lo señalaba, no, Sherman nunca le había hecho nada malo a nadie, de hecho, siempre que podía ayudar lo hacía, esto hizo que Penny se sintiera mal por lo que había dicho.

-Bueno, no, no nos ha hecho nada malo, ahora que lo dices.

-Y nosotros hoy sí.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pensando, razonando, arrepintiéndose.

…

El señor Peabody le había dado las buenas noches a Sherman y este se había sumido en un profundo sueño, bueno, más bien, en una pesadilla, estaba otra vez en el baño, desnudo, sangrando por la nariz y con todos los presentes riéndose del mientras le arrojaban todo tipo de cosas.

-No, no, por favor paren.

Sherman comenzó a dar vueltas en su cama mientras gritaba, las risas no hacían otra cosa más que incrementarse, cada vez eran más fuertes.

-¡BASTA!-grito Sherman mientras se levantaba de golpe.

El espejo que estaba sobre la mesa de noche de Sherman exploto y el vidrio cayó sobre la mesa haciéndose añicos, el ruido alerto al señor Peabody, quien dejo el libro que estaba leyendo y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿Sherman? ¿Sherman estas bien?

Sherman escucho la voz de su padre y se asustó, su padre vería el vidrio roto y comenzaría hacer toda clase de preguntas, deseo que el espejo se reparara por si solo para así poder ahorrarse las explicaciones.

Y eso fue lo que paso, el vidrio regreso a su lugar, volviendo a formar el espejo.

Peabody entro al cuarto y vio a Sherman recostado en su cama.

-Sherman, ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-¿Cuál ruido?

El perro más listo del mundo examino la habitación de si hijo, nada parecía fuera de lo común, solo había sido su imaginación.

-Buenas noches hijos.

Peabody cerró la puerta y Sherman suspiro de alivio, lo que acababa de pasar había sido muy extraño.

Ya sabía en que usaría su hora libre de mañana.

…

Al día siguiente, el profesor Mario paso lista, cuando se aseguró que todos estaban presentes, guardo su lista y hablo firmemente.

-Muy bien escuchen todos, no creo que ninguno de ustedes tenga la más mínima idea de lo horrible y vulgar que hicieron ustedes ayer, ¿algunos de ustedes se detuvo a pensar si Sherman Peabody tiene sentimientos? ¿Lo hiciste Billy?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-No, por supuesto que no, están muy ocupados pensando en otras cosas, como en quien van a llevar al baile, ¿con quién iras tu Billy?

-Con Christine Hargensen por supuesto.

-¿Y tú Hayden?

-Con Penny Peterson-respondió Hayden.

-Oh claro, la chica más linda de toda la secundaria, ¿no es así? Con uno de los mejores estudiantes, quien debería poner el ejemplo en frente de todos sus compañeros.

El maestro le mando una mirada llena de decepción a Hayden.

-Esperaba más de ti Hayden.

El comentario lo dejo helado, y lo hizo sentirse aún peor, después de todo, lo que había hecho contra Sherman no tenía justificación.

-Muy bien, como castigo por su "bromita" serán míos durante toda una hora, y ni siquiera se imaginan lo que puedo hacer con ustedes con solo una hora, van a correr y van a sudar, van a sufrir señores, para ver si así aprenden una buena lección.

-Yo no voy hacerlo-dijo Billy, el maestro se acercó a él.

-Eso depende de ti Nolan, quien se niega a obedecer órdenes, se le negara la entrada al baile de graduación.

Se escucharon quejas entre la multitud de chicos.

-Así es ya lo saben, ¡ahora a cambiarse! ¡No olviden que son míos por una hora, y voy a ponerlos a trabajar! ¡Muévanse!

El maestro se dirigió a la cancha mientras los alumnos iban hacia los vestidores.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así, no es justo, no pueden hacernos esto!

-Cierra la boca Billy-dijo Hayden.

-¿Qué? ¿No estas molesto?

-Lo que le hicimos a Sherman no estuvo bien, y lo sabes.

Billy se detuvo y miro a su amigo.

-Esto no es sobre Sherman, es sobre el estúpido baile, claro, Sherman Peabody te importa una mierda.

Hayden lo ignoro y continúo caminando.

-¿Es eso verdad? ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Te la pasas por ahí haciéndote pasar por el niño bueno, pero yo sé que en el fondo eres un egoísta Hayden McClaine!

Aunque Hayden parecía ignorarlo, la verdad era que lo escuchaba perfectamente, y estaba permitiendo que sus palabras lo estuvieran hiriendo, después de todo, era cierto, la única razón por la que iba a sudar era porque en serio quería ir al baile, pero, en serio había hecho algo muy malo con Sherman, y se estaba preguntando, ¿si habría una forma de arreglarlo?

Pensó y pensó, por fin encontró la respuesta, si había una solución.

Pero, era arriesgada.

…

Esa había sido una de las peores mañanas en la vida de Sherman, el incidente de la ducha ya había sido escuchado por todos en la escuela, por eso desde que entro por las puertas, todo el que se le cruzaba se reía y se burlaba de el con la mirada, hablaban en murmullos, pero aun así Sherman pudo escuchar sus insultos, pero la peor parte había sido cuando pasaba por unos casilleros, en los cuales estaba escrito, con letras rojas y todas mayúsculas:

"_**Sherman Peabody come mierda" **_

Después del texto estaba dibujada la cara de Sherman sacando la lengua.

Le habían hecho todo tipo de maldades, pero jamás una tan grande y gráfica.

Ignoro el mensaje y camino hasta la biblioteca, el mejor lugar para investigar, pidió una computadora y abrió Google, aunque no sabía exactamente que estaba buscando, para empezar, todo lo que había pasado era muy extraño para describirlo, por lo que simplemente escribió, mover cosas con la mente.

Le sorprendió mucho el primer resultado, telequinesis, le dio click a la página y comenzó a leer.

_**Telequinesis o telequinesia:**__ Del griego τήλε, tēle, «lejos» y κίνησις, kínēsis, «movimiento» Es la capacidad de mover los objetos usando la energía de la mente, sin entrar en contacto físico._

Sherman no lo podía creer, tuvo que leer la definición más de una vez para estar seguro de que lo había leído bien, mover objetos con la mente, aun no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero…

¿Qué tal si realmente pudiera hacerlo?

Lleno de curiosidad, Sherman se puso a leer todo el artículo.

…

Grunion había visto el pequeño espectáculo de Billy, y le había parecido la oportunidad perfecta para actuar, ese muchacho era un completo imbécil, justo lo que necesitaba, un juguete al que pudiera manipular para que hiciera lo que ella quisiera, y parecía que compartían el mismo odio hacia Sherman, perfecto, era simplemente perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba.

Detuvo a Billy en el pasillo.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Venganza señor Nolan, venganza.

-¿Venganza?

-Sí, contra Sherman Peabody.

Los ojos de Billy se iluminaron.

-¿Y qué le ha hecho el chico perro?

-El no, su padre es del quien quiero venganza, ¿y qué mejor forma de atacar a lo que más ama en este mundo?

-¿Pero qué vamos hacer? ¿Cómo sería una buena venganza?

Grunion no había perdido el tiempo, y había visto el video de la ducha ayer por la noche, saco su celular y abrió el YouTube, luego puso el video de _Deporte Sangriento_.

-Lo que empieza con sangre debe terminar con sangre-Grunion le mostro el video y Billy sonrió.

…

Después de haber completado su castigo, Hayden había ido en búsqueda de Penny, tenía una pregunta muy importante que hacerle, y arriesgada, su novia podría incluso matarlo.

La encontró platicando con unas amigas en el comedor.

-Penny, hola, oye, ¿podemos hablar en privado?

-Claro.

Se levantó de la mesa y siguió a Hayden hasta la salida de la cafetería, donde no había nadie a la vista.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella.

-Necesito preguntarte algo muy importante y necesito que respondas solo con la verdad.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Si te pidiera que fueras con Sherman Peabody al baile de graduación lo harías?


	4. La invitación

Después de haber visto toda clase de vídeos, y de leer información en la red, Sherman había apagado la computadora y se había movido hacia los libros, sorprendentemente había muchos sobre el tema.

Justo en ese momento, Penny estaba entrando, después de una larga y agotadora charla con Hayden, este la había convencido al fin, aunque no había sido fácil, Penny no había tenido contacto con Sherman durante todos los años de escuela que habían compartido juntos, a Penny le desagradaba mucho Sherman, pero ni siquiera lo conocía, no le había dado una oportunidad, ese fue el principal argumento de Hayden contra su novia, solo será una noche, hasta puede que llegue a gustarte.

Penny le había dicho que lo dudaba, pero acepto, en esos momentos se sentía como la chica más desdichada del mundo, y ni hablar de su reputación, de seguro estaría arruinada, pero lo haría por Hayden, no por Sherman, encontró al pellirrojo con un montón de libros en los brazos y sacando otros, a Penny le pareció totalmente un nerd, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó a él.

-Hola Sherman.

Sherman se sobresaltó y por poco se le cayeron todos los libros, pero logro contenerse.

-Hola, Penny-contesto después de recordar su nombre.

-¿Estás leyendo libros? ¿Sobre qué son?-la rubia trataba de sacar a flote cualquier tema de conversación.

Penny había tratado de leer la portada, pero Sherman se había apartado.

-Viajes en el tiempo, ciencia ficción.

-Oh, que interesante, muy entretenido.

Se formó un silencio entre ellos, Penny sabía que si iba a hacerla la pregunta del millón tendría que ser ahora,

-¿Si te pidiera que fueras al baile de graduación conmigo, aceptarías?

Sherman no respondió, solo se puso blanco como el mármol y se echó a correr en dirección contraria a Penny, quién aun no podía salir de sus casillas, el chico-perro la había rechazado.

Genial, simplemente genial.

…

El profesor Mario tenía una hora libre, por lo que iba ir a revisar que todo el material deportivo estuviera en orden, pero primero pasaría a los vestidores para asegurarse de que ningún alumno hubiera hecho una travesura, el año pasado unos idiotas habían arrojado mentas con Coca-Cola al retrete.

Pero lo que había encontrado, era a Sherman Peabody llorando, sentado, el maestro Mario se fue a sentar a su lado y le pasó una mano en el hombro.

-¿Alguno de ellos te volvió a molestar?

Sherman negó con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro?

-Si-dijo Sherman llorando.

-¿Entonces porque lloras?

Sherman se sorbió un moco de la nariz.

-Penny Peterson me pidió ir al baile de graduación con ella.

-¡Eso es genial! Es una chica muy atractiva.

-Se con quién sale, tratarán de hacerme una broma otra vez.

Mario sabía que eso era posible, pero trataría de animarle los ánimos a Sherman lo mejor que pudiera.

-¿Qué tal si de veras quiere ir contigo? No lo sé, tal vez pasen un buen rato juntos.

-¿Por qué alguien quería pasar un buen rato conmigo?

-Porque eres simpático, listo, amigable.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Oh vamos, ven.

El profesor levanto a Sherman y lo llevó hasta el espejo.

-Eres un buen chico, creo que si te peinaras, y si sonrieras más serías muy guapo, tal vez haya que hacer algo con la ropa, pero te aseguro que quedaras como un galán.

Sherman sonrió un poco.

-Esa es la clase de sonrisa que quiero, ¿lo ves? Es preciosa, deberías sonreír siempre Sherman.

-¿De verdad lo cree?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Pero un temor muy grande había comenzado atormentarlo, ¿qué querían Hayden y Penny en realidad?

…

-¿Y bien?

Mario había detenido a Hayden y a Penny en su oficina.

-¿Qué?-Hayden.

-Si ustedes dos están planeando algún tipo de broma para un pobre y solitario niños mejor olvídense-sentencio el maestro-Ya han hecho sufrir a Sherman lo suficiente.

-No queremos herirlo-Hayden-Hice algo muy malo, lo admito, por eso quiero hacer algo por él.

-Vamos Hayden, tú y Billy no son así.

-Billy no tiene nada que ver con esto-Hayden.

La batalla con Hayden era un duelo perdido, pero el maestro conocía bien a sus alumnos sabía que si presionaba a Penny le sacaría la verdad.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Penny? ¿No crees que tu reputación se arruinara cuando vayas con Sherman al baile?

-No nos interesa lo que opinen los demás-Penny, aunque la verdad si le importaba, haría lo que fuera por Hayden, incluso apoyarla en esta-Pero Sherman ya dijo que no, se acabó.

-Insiste-Hayden.

Penny lo miro con expresión cansada.

-¡Que testarudos son los hombres!

Mario suspiro, la batalla estaba perdida, pero dio una advertencia final.

-Muy bien, dejaré que ustedes continúen con su plan, pero si me entero de que le han hecho daño a Sherman, la pagaran caro.

…

Penny había alcanzado a Sherman en la salida, estaba mejor arreglado y ya no llevaba los libros en los brazos, sino en la mochila.

Era ahora o nunca.

Penny se adelantó al pelirrojo y se puso en frente de él, Sherman se detuvo de golpe y miro asustado a la jovencita.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación dejar a una chica hablando sola?

Sherman miró al suelo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo dije, quiero que aceptes mi invitación para el baile Sherman.

-No.

-¿No? ¿No quieres ir conmigo al baile?

-No quiero-la verdad es que Sherman si quería ir con Penny Peterson al baile, ya que era la chica más atractiva de, no solo la escuela, sino que de todo el pueblo.

-Vamos, rechacé a Hayden para poder ir contigo, ¿no quieres decepcionarme verdad?

Sherman la miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-Ya te lo dije, quiero que vayamos al baile juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que pasaríamos un buen tiempo juntos, nos divertiremos.

Sherman no respondió, había regresado la mirada hacia el suelo y ahora no parecía querer cambiarla hacia ninguna dirección.

-No te dejaré en paz hasta que me digas que si Sherman Peabody.

Sherman cerró los ojos y suspiro, estaba muy seguro de que iba a arrepentirse de las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca.

-Está bien acepto Penny.

-Genial, normalmente es la chica la que pasa por el chico, pero como sé que eres un novato en todo esto, yo puedo pasar por ti-Penny sabía muy bien que Sherman no tenía ni idea de cómo era un baile-¿Te parece si nos vamos a las ocho? Es el sábado por la noche.

-Sí, pero no puedo quedarme después de las diez, mi padre se pondría nervioso.

-Por mi está bien.

-Bien, nos vemos el sábado.

Sherman pasó al lado de Penny y luego se dirigió hacia su casa.

-Dios mío, ¿Qué le pasa a los hombres hoy en día?-pregunto la rubia en voz alta.

…

Peabody estaba sacando las costillas de cerdo del horno cuando escucho que la puerta de la casa se cerraba con brusquedad, saco la bandeja y la deposito sobre la mesa, luego se quitó los guantes de cocina y fue a ver quién había llegado, aunque era obvio que Sherman.

-¿Hijo que pasa?

Sherman no respondió por un momento, esto preocupo a Peabody, después del accidente temía que otro chico, o chicos, se estuvieran metiendo con Sherman, y Peabody sabía muy bien que muchos adolescentes llegaban a quitarse la vida por culpa del bullying, por suerte la respuesta que Sherman le dio fue mucho más satisfactoria.

-Penny Peterson me invito al baile de graduación.

Peabody no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Oh Sherman eso es maravilloso, estoy muy feliz por ti hijo mío.

Peabody estiro los brazos y Sherman corrió abrazarlo.

-Oh te amo papa.

-Y yo a ti hijo mío.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que durante al abrazo, los platos y vasos de la cocina se estaban elevando por el aire, si el abrazo hubiera durado un poco más, la mesa o la máquina de coser se habría elevado también, pero por suerte Peabody encontró el momento gusto para separarse.

-Muy bien Sherman, lávate las manos y vamos a comer.

Los platos, los vasos, y los cubiertos habían regresado a su lugar sin romperse.

-De acuerdo papa.

-Sabía que las cosas mejorarían-se dijo Peabody, muy feliz por su hijo.

…

Grunion y Billy estaban planeando la destrucción máxima de Sherman Peabody en el despacho de esta.

-Me gusta tu idea Nolan-dijo Grunion, con cierto alago en su voz-Pero necesitamos encontrar el momento adecuado, donde todos puedan verlo, ¿pero dónde? No podemos hacerlo durante horarios de clase, es muy arriesgado.

En ese momento entró Chris, Billy la había puesto al corriente de la situación.

-Señorita Grunion, ya tengo el lugar perfecto.

-¿En serio jovencita?-pregunto Grunion con curiosidad-¿Donde?

-Solo le diré que Penny Peterson acaba de invitar a Sherman Peabody al baile de graduación.

Todos sonrieron, era la oportunidad perfecta para realizar su malvado plan.

-Perfecto-dijo Grunion maliciosamente-Simplemente perfecto, chicos, díganle a sus padres que hoy llegan tarde a casa, iremos a buscar sangre por las calles.


	5. Preparándose para el baile

Grunion, Billy y Chris habían salido en la camioneta de Billy de noche, estaban patrullando las calles buscando perros callejeros.

-Esto es estúpido-se quejó Chris-Llevamos más de una hora y aún no hemos podido encontrar ni un maldito perro.

-Lo haremos-le aseguro Grunion-Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

De repente llegaron a un callejón viejo donde vieron a varios perros buscando algo de comer en la basura.

-Perfecto-dijo Grunion.

Los tres bajaron de la camioneta y se acercaron hacia los perros, que eran un total de seis, quienes se asustaron al momento de ver a los tres humanos.

-No tengan miedo pequeños amiguitos-les aseguro Billy, con el llevaba una bolsa llena de huesos de pollo, dejo caer el contenido a unos pocos metros de él y los perros se acercaron muy contentos hacia las sobras y luego comenzaron a comer-Eso es amigos.

-Coman-añadió Grunion mientras sacaba un martillo de la maga de su mano-Sin temor.

Billy desvaino su navaja al mismo tiempo que Grunion dejaba caer el martillo sobre la cabeza de un perro, Billy pateo al más pequeño y lo sostuvo debajo de su pie, los demás animales lograron escapar mientras Grunion terminaba de aplastarle el cráneo al que había golpeado anteriormente y Billy mataba al otro perro con sus propias manos.

Cuando terminaron, Chris les paso una cubeta de color plateado y Billy levanto el cuello del perro que había asesinado, le corto la garganta y dejo la sangre caer en el cubo mientras que Grunion no dejaba de golpear al otro perro, a pesar de que su cráneo y su cerebro estaban esparcidos por todas partes junto con la sangre del pobre animal.

Cuando el cubo estuvo lleno, lo pusieron en una hielera que había traído y se montaron de nuevo en la camioneta.

-Está hecho-Grunion-Sangre de perro para un perro.

…

Sherman estaba muy feliz por haber sido invitado al baile, aunque ahora no pensaba en eso, sino es su peculiar don.

Según lo que había leído, generalmente esta habilidad se transmitía genéticamente, pero tomando en cuenta que no conocía quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, era imposible decir si esto era cierto.

Sherman si lo creía, tal vez su madre, su padre o sus abuelos había sido como el, igual de poderosos.

También había leído que su poder era como un musculo, y tenía que ejercitarlo, dirigió su mirada hacia los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa que estaba pegada junto a la pared y se concentró simplemente en ellos, no había otra cosa en el cuarto, solo los libros, entrecerró los ojos y dejo que todos sus pensamientos se concentraran en los libros y, comenzaron a flotar en el aire, lo estaba logrando, Sherman sonrío al ver que funcionaba pero no solo eso.

De repente la cama, la lámpara, el estante, su mochila, sus figuras de acción, todo comenzó a elevarse, la ventana estaba cerrada, pero se abría y se cerraba, de arriba abajo, era increíble, Sherman estaba haciendo que todo en la habitación se moviera, lo estaba logrando, su poder no tenía límites. Pero la luz comenzó a fallar y pudo escuchar la voz de su padre desde la cocina llamándolo por su nombre.

Sherman se asustó y todo volvió a su lugar, como si nada hubiera movido nada.

-Sherman, ¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto?

-Nada papa-respondió su hijo.

-Escuche cosas, Sherman.

-No pasó nada papa, fue tu imaginación de nuevo.

Pero Peabody pensaba que era demasiado, primero el ruido hace unas noches y ahora otra vez, pero si Sherman estaba bien, él estaba feliz.

-Cielos, creo que estoy trabajando demasiado-dijo Peabody poniendo una pata en su cabeza-Olvídalo, por cierto, tu esmoquin está listo.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, ven a la sala para verlo.

Sherman siguió a Peabody hasta la sala donde estaba colocado un bello esmoquin que Peabody había alquilado para el baile de Sherman.

-Esta genial papa-dijo Sherman mientras examinaba la ropa-Me encanta.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso-dijo Peabody mientras colocaba una pata sobre el hombro de su hijo-Serás el chico más apuesto del baile te lo aseguro.

Sherman sonrió y miro a su padre con mucho amor en sus ojos.

…

-¡Me veo muy gorda con esto!-Penny Peterson se quejó mientras se examinaba a ella misma frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, llevaba puesto el vestido que usaría en el baile de graduación.

-Cariño te ves excelente-le respondió un poco cansada su madre mientras la miraba desde la entrada a su habitación.

-¡No, no mama!-se quejó de nuevo Penny-Este rosa es muy chillón y además, no me va, es horrible.

-Oh vamos hija, no te vas mal, eres preciosa.

Penny suspiro y miro a su madre.

-Es solo que estoy nerviosa por todo esto del baile y, bueno, ir con Sherman.

-Oh si, por cierto, fuiste muy dulce al hacerlo, ese pobre chico es tan tímido, y siempre está solo, creo que esta sería una gran oportunidad para él.

-Bueno, la idea fue de Hayden, pero, lo estoy ayudando así que puedo tomar crédito por ellos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hay hija, tú nunca cambias.

Penny cada vez estaba sintiéndose mejor por invitar a Sherman al baile, era solo una noche y después sería libre, no era que no le agradara Sherman, pero la cosa era que ninguno de los dos habían interactuado mucho en todos los años de escuela que habían compartido, eran extraños el uno para el otro, pero, al menos Penny estaba aliviada de que Sherman no fuera…

Feo.

Tampoco era atractivo ni nada por el estilo, era, lindo…

Los había peores.

Además, si de algo estaba segura Penny, era que el chico no era un pervertido, y sería agradable tener una velada con alguien que no solo quería verle los pechos.

Antes de que Penny pudiera añadir una cosa más, sintió náuseas y no lo dudó ni un segundo, corrió hacia el baño y vomito sobre la taza apenas a tiempo, fue horrible, la comida quedo salpicada por toda la taza.

-Penny, ¿estás bien?

-Si mama-contesto incorporándose.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-No lo sé, creo que me maree.

-¿Segura? ¿Quieres un vaso con agua o algo?

-No, no, ya se me paso, de seguro fue algo que comí en el almuerzo.

Pero no era para nada parecido.

…

Grunion, Billy y Chris habían llevado el balde con sangre al gimnasio de la escuela una noche antes de que el baile se celebrara, la decoración estaba lista y a la noche siguiente todo estaría listo para la coronación de Sherman.

-¿Ya terminaste?-le pregunto Grunion a Billy, el chico estaba sobre una escalera acomodando el balde para que cuando llegara el momento pudieron jalarlo a través de una cuerda y vaciar el contenido sobre el pobre diablo que estuviera debajo.

-Faltan unos últimos detalles-añadió Nolan desde arriba.

-Apúrate, que este lugar me da escalofríos-dijo Chris.

-No seas una chillona-dijo Grunion enojada-Están conmigo, además-añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa-Cuando el momento llegue, tu jalaras la cuerda.

Chris le sonrió.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, y va hacer estupendo-termino Grunion.

…

Al día siguiente Sherman se la paso todo el día arreglándose para el baile, con un poco de ayuda de su padre, sobre todo a la hora de ponerse la corbata.

-Es horrible-dijo Sherman una vez que la tuvo puesta.

-Yo por eso prefiero los moños-añadió su padre-¿Nervioso?

-Sí, mucho-contesto Sherman, un poco asustado.

-Oh no te preocupes, hijo, eres un buen chico, y sé que pasarás un gran tiempo con Penny, te lo aseguro.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Totalmente hijo.

Afuera se escuchó el ruido de una limosina aparcándose.

-Creo que tu cita llego.

-Oh Dios-dijo Sherman nervioso-¿Vienes?

-No, esto es algo que tienes que hacer por ti mismo Sherman, estarás bien, no te preocupes, ahora, ve, diviértete, sin preocupaciones, sin temor.

Sherman suspiro pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo haré papa.

-Ese es mi hijo, ahora ve.

Sherman salió de la casa y vio que Penny lo estaba esperando junto a la limosina.

-Hola-dijo Sherman nervioso.

-Hola-respondió Penny-Sube, es hora de irnos.

Sherman bajo los escalones de su casa u camino hasta el vehículo.

-No seas tímido-Penny-Conmigo estarás a salvo…


	6. El Baile

**Antes que nada agradezco a Joan por sus comentarios, a Amaria4565, a Shinigamilover2, a alexander2018 y a resplandorrosa626 por las alertas y los favoritos.**

Sherman y Penny llegaron al baile veinte minutos después de que la chica recogiera al chico en su casa, durante todo el viaje Sherman estuvo nervioso y no podía hacer nada al respecto, recordaba haber ido a una fiesta cuando era más joven, pero era muy pequeño como para recordarlo, así que esta era una total experiencia nueva para él, pero Sherman no lo veía solo como algo bueno, sino como algo terrorífico, las fiestas no eran lo suyo.

La limosina se estaciono afuera del gimnasio, adentro ya se podía escuchar la música y los pasos de los adolescentes bailando, también del interior surgían luces de colores.

Penny estaba a punto de bajar del coche cuando Sherman la detuvo.

-Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos aquí-le dijo.

Penny lo miro directo a los ojos, con una mirada que era tanto, compasiva como aterradora.

-Vamos Sherman, no vinimos hasta aquí solo para quedarnos sentados en un coche, te divertirás créeme.

Sherman se mordió el labio.

-Adentro hay buenas personas Sherman, solo tienes que conocerlas, créeme, te amaran y los amaras.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo su acompañante y ambos bajaron de la limosina.

Se tomaron del brazo y avanzaron por la alfombra roja que se había colocado en el camino hacia la entrada del gimnasio, cuando estaban a punto de entrar, un muchacho les tomo una foto y esto sobresalto a Sherman, quien parpadeo después del flash e hizo que todos los autos del estacionamiento se movieran un poco.

-Tranquilo-dijo Penny, divertida por la reacción de Sherman-Es solo una cámara.

-Lo siento-dijo Sherman apenado-Es que me tomaron por sorpresa.

Entraron mientras que en el estacionamiento sonaban todas las alarmas de los vehículos.

Una vez adentro, la señorita Grunion fue quien los recibió, vestía un traje rosado y llevaba los labios pintados de un rojo intenso.

-Sherman Peabody, Penny Peterson, que gusto verlos aquí.

-Decimos lo mismo-dijo Penny quien jalo a Sherman para que se alejara de Grunion, pero en ese momento la mujer sujeto a Sherman del brazo, sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Espero que se divierta joven, y no se olvide de saludarme a su padre de mi parte, ¿sí?-dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Lo haré, gracias.

Dijo Sherman soltándose de Grunion y caminando con Penny.

-Mientras puedas-susurro Grunion una vez que Sherman y Penny estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no oírla.

…

Se fueron a sentar en una mesa, acompañados por Manson, un chico proveniente de la india, quién no era muy amigo de Penny, pero su compañera Shelley, si era amiga de Penny, por lo que se sentaron juntos, Manson no molestaba a Sherman, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes había intercambiado palabra, Sherman había querido hacerlo, pero, era demasiado tímido como para hacerlo, aunque esa noche se sentía bien, seguro, así que comenzó hablar con Manson y resulto que los dos tenían mucho en común, pronto, ambos estaban sumados en una charla.

-Oh no, creo que ya están en una conversación _nerd_-le susurro Penny a Shelly.

-Ya lo veo, pero no te preocupes, si no salen de ahí, yo bailaré contigo.

Después de varios minutos, Manson dijo que iría con Shelly a bailar y abandonaron la mesa, Sherman se quedó callado, pero Penny se sentó a su lado y le mando a Sherman una mirada juguetona, que no hizo más que confundir al joven.

-¿Qué?

-¿No quieres bailar?

-No se bailar.

-Vamos Sherman-se acercó a su oído-Más de un cretino no sabe bailar aquí, pero lo está intentando, ¿y sabes porque?

-No.

-Porque no se preocupan por hacer el ridículo o por cualquiera de esas tonterías, solo quieren pasar un buen rato juntos, y eso es lo que haremos tú y yo.

Penny se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Sherman.

-Es de mala educación dejar a uno con la mano estirada Sherman.

Muy lentamente, Sherman unió su mano con la de Penny, ella sonrió y utilizo toda su fuerza para ponerlo de pie.

-Bailemos.

Caminaron hasta la pista de baile, era una pieza suave, lenta, delicada, nada fuerte, sino algo para que las parejas pudieran verse los unos a los otros, disfrutar de estar juntos, como si nada más existiera en el mundo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto Sherman asustado.

-Pon tu mano en mi cintura-le contesto Penny.

Sherman la miro atónito, con la boca abierta.

-No seas tímido.

Penny tomo la mano de Sherman y la coloco en su cintura, luego tomo su otra mano y la puso sobre su hombro, luego ella coloco su mano en la cintura y en el hombro de Sherman.

-Ahora dibuja una caja-Penny.

-¿Cómo quieres que dibuje una caja?

-Con los pies tontito.

Penny movió los pies rápidamente y Sherman tuvo que imitarla, y por poco recibe más de una pisada de Penny, pero logro arreglárselas.

-¿Ves? No fue tan difícil.

-Me siento mal, tal vez deberíamos volver a sentarnos.

-No seas tonto, lo estás haciendo genial Sherman-y Penny lo decía en serio.

Se quedaron callados un momento mientras la banda seguía tocando en el escenario.

-Penny, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Somos tú y yo Sherman, bailando.

Penny nunca lo había notado antes, pero Sherman tenía unos lindos ojos, y el chico tenía la vista fijada en sus ojos, no en sus pechos o en sus caderas, Penny siempre había acostumbrado a que los hombres la vieran como un juguete sexual, después de todo, eran sus senos la primera cosa en la que se fijaban, incluso Hayden lo hacía, y sentía que cada vez que estaban juntos era lo mismo, el número de veces en el que lo habían hecho era casi incontable.

Pero Penny no era una puta, se daba a respetar, era solo que los hombres no podían evitar fijarse solamente en su atractivo físico.

Pero Sherman, era diferente, no la veía como eso, no, estaba avergonzado con tan solo tener que tocar su cintura, estaba siendo amable con ella, no la estaba haciendo sentir incomoda, de hecho se la estaba pasando de maravilla con él, era algo mágico, era dulce, amable, no era como los demás, era especial, en ese momento, Penny Peterson se sentía realmente enamorada de Sherman, era increíble, como si la persona a la que estaba destinada hubiera estado siempre con ella, pero no lo había visto, hasta ese momento.

-¿Por qué quisiste venir conmigo?-le pregunto Sherman.

-No lo sé Sherman, no lo sé, pero si se una cosa, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho Sherman, estoy muy feliz de haberlo hecho.

Entonces Penny Peterson besó a Sherman Peabody en los labios.

Una vez que se separaron, Sherman la miraba, sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

-En serio sentí algo, ¿y tú?-Penny.

Sherman asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sabía, Sherman Peabody, creo que te amo.

…

Grunion había dejado entrar a Billy y Chris por la puerta trasera.

-¡Entren rápido, la coronación está a punto de comenzar!-Grunion.

-Aún falta media hora-Billy.

-El tiempo es hora Nolan, ¡Muévete!

…

Penny había ido al baño, por lo que Sherman se había quedado solo en la mesa, pero rápidamente el profesor Mario se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Sherman.

-Hola profesor.

-Te ves muy bien esta noche, muy guapo.

-Gracias, aunque sé que no es verdad.

-Oh por favor, te ves grandioso-le dio un sorbo a su bebida-¿Y tú y Penny están pasándola bien?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Te diré una cosa, en mi baile de graduación, mi pareja usaba unos tacones, enormes, gigantescos, y a la mitad del camino, nuestro coche se descompuso, tuvimos que bajarnos y caminar todo el resto, cuando llegamos, estábamos exhaustos, mi pareja tenía ampollas en todo el pie, así que, nos sentamos, no pudimos bailar, pero, solo hablamos, hablamos todo el tiempo, y fue, mágico, así de fácil, mágico, ¿pasa lo mismo contigo y con Penny?

-Sí, si lo es, es mágico.

-Me alegro mucho por escuchar eso, que tengas una excelente noche Sherman.

-Gracias.

Los dos se abrazaron y luego el profesor abandono la mesa, justo cuando Penny llegaba para sentarse.

-Más te vale que no toques a ninguna otra chica de esa manera ¿me oíste?

Sherman sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo haré, no te preocupes.

Un chico pasó a su lado y puso sobre la mesa un pedazo de papel, que estaba adornado con flores alrededor y decía:

"_Rey y reina del baile"_

Y los nombres de Sherman y Penny estaban ahí.

-¡No votes por nosotros!-se apresuró a decir Sherman-Por favor.

-Sherman, más de un egoísta va a votar por sí mismo.

-Pero nosotros no.

Penny tomo una pluma.

-Sherman.

-Penny.

-Al diablo la falsa modestia.

Y marco una X en la casilla anexada a sus nombres.

…

Cuando habían terminado de llenar las urnas con los votos, Grunion iba a contarlos, solo que no iba a contar los votos de verdad, junto con ella había llevado votos falsos para asegurarse de que la victoria de Sherman y Penny fuera segura.

-Esto va por ti Peabody-dijo mientras escondía los papeles debajo del escenario y le entregaba al director Cesar.

-Gracias Grunion.

-Es un placer, querido director.

Mientras que Billy y Chris estaban en posición, abajo del escenario, justo donde Grunion había desechado los verdaderos votos, listos para jalar la cuerda.

-Cuando el himno comience a tocar-Billy-Jalamos la cuerda y nos echamos a correr, no esperes por las risas o nada, esto ya no es solo una broma, es una agresión, podemos parar en la cárcel por esto.

-De acuerdo-dijo Chris con una sonrisa.

…

Los votos habían sido contados, el director Cesar se había colocado en el escenario, el anuncio había sido dado, todo el mundo esperaba lo mismo, conocer a la reina y rey de ese año.

-Suerte chicos-les dijo Manson a Sherman y a Penny.

-Gracias, igualmente-Sherman contesto.

-Damas y caballeros-anunció el director-¡Su rey y reina de este año son… Penny Peterson y Sherman Peabody!

El lugar se llenó con aplausos, Penny se puso de pie y tomo a Sherman del brazo, él se levantó y lentamente comenzaron a caminar hacia el escenario, todo era perfecto, le gente aplaudía, gritaba llena de emoción, y Sherman nunca antes había estado tan feliz en su vida, era algo maravilloso.

Llegaron juntos, coronaron a Sherman y a Penny, pero a ella también le dieron una ramo de flores, todo era perfecto, hermoso.

Sherman y Penny se tomaron de la mano, felices de estar juntos, y justo cuando el himno comenzó a sonar, se besaron, en frente de todos, Penny, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, no le importaba nada, más que estar con Sherman, lo amaba.

Pero por desgracia, el beso vino acompañado por algo, algo de color rojo…

Y con ello, llegó la muerte.


	7. Coronado con Sangre

Nadie podía creer lo que había pasado, Sherman había sido bañado con sangre en el momento en que se besaba con Penny, todo había sucedido muy rápido, había sido el momento más feliz en la vida de Sherman pero de repente todo se había convertido en un baño de sangre, Penny también había recibido, pero no tanto como Sherman.

Los dos se separaron y se examinaron mientras que todo el salón guardo silencio, pero Grunion había salido junto con Billy y Chris por la parte trasera, feliz de que su plan había resultado, y que Sherman había sido humillado.

-Eso estuvo excelente-les comento Grunion una vez que estaban afuera-Ahora debemos irnos pero ya.

-No-dijo Chris asomándose por la ventana-Vengan a verlo, se ve ridículo, igual que esa zorra de Peterson.

Adentro, Sherman se estaba examinando a sí mismo, en sus ojos no había otra cosa más que terror y dolor, seguía sin poder creer que estaba bañando en sangre, todo iba bien pero de la nada había sucedido, Penny grito una grosería pero él no la escucho, pero lo que si escucho fueron las risas de todas las personas, miró hacia la multitud y vio que todos se estaban riendo de él, lo señalaban, lo abucheaban, todo había sido una trampa, todo, absolutamente todo, jamás debió haber aceptado la invitación, aunque si lo pensaba, ¿Por qué Penny se arriesgaría a ser bañada en sangre? No le importaba, solo quería salir de ahí, no le importaba que todos se estuvieran burlando de él, ya era una costumbre, podía lidiar con ello, solo quería salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, comenzó a caminar hacia los escalones mientras Penny lo llamaba por su nombre pero él no la escuchaba, el maestro Mario se aproximó a él.

-Sherman, oh Dios mío, déjame ayudarte.

Antes de que el profesor pudiera tocarlo, Sherman uso su poder mandándolo a volar lejos, unos metros solamente, no era la intención del pobre muchacho bañado en sangre, era como un reflejo involuntario.

Penny, mientras tanto, seguía aun en el escenario sin saber que decir, ya no le importaba que estuviera bañada en sangre, o que su vestido estaba arruinado, lo que le interesaba era saber que Sherman estaba bien, ella no tenía idea alguna de la broma, pero juraba que si Hayden había tenido algo que ver, lo mataría.

-Sherman, espera por favor-por desgracia, el cubo donde había estado la sangre de cerdo cayó sobre ella, Penny se tambaleo por unos momentos y luego cayó al suelo de golpe, esto fue lo que hizo que Sherman regresará al escenario y se arrodillara junto a ella.

-Penny, Penny.

Algunos jóvenes seguían riendo mientras otros ya habían tomado la iniciativa de llamar a una ambulancia, pero eso no serviría de nada, Sherman coloco ambas manos en las mejillas de Penny, una en cada lado.

-Oye, Penny despierta, despierta Penny, ¡Penny!

Nada, Penny no se movía, y además estaba fría, Sherman coloco una mano sobre el corazón de Penny, nada, no había latidos, estaba muerta, pero, había algo más, Sherman sintió otra presencia en el cuerpo de la joven, otra vida, Sherman movía su mano al estómago de Penny, no, Penny, estaba embarazada, iba a ser madre, pero ahora, ahora, estaba muerta, y él bebe también, posiblemente el embarazo no fuera más de un mes, la vida se le había sido negada a una pobre alma inocente, que ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de nacer, de defenderse, simplemente le habían negado desarrollarse, nacer, era, horrible…

Un crimen.

Y Sherman estaba molesto, podía soportar las burlas, las bromas, pero eso había sido el colmo, cerró las puertas, las ventanas, todo, nadie iba a salir de ahí, si no era en una bolsa de plástico.

Los alumnos que se dieron cuenta de esto, corrieron hacia las puertas y trataron de abrirlas pero era inútil, el poder de Sherman era superior.

Luego, acciono las mangueras contra incendios, las saco de su estante y las desenvolvió en el aire, luego, apunto hacia las personas que trataban de abrir las puertas, y disparo, chorreándolos con agua para alejarlos de cualquier probabilidad de escape, el chorro era muy potente y el agua estaba fría, por lo que todos se retiraban, las mangueras ahora estaban totalmente desplegadas y protegían la salida como si fueran dos serpientes, el director trató de tomar una, pero esta se enrollo alrededor de su cuello.

"_Mátalo" _pensó Sherman_. "Mátalos a todos"_

Y eso fue lo que hizo, la manguera ahorco al director y luego, con toda la fuerza mental que tenía, tiro los aparatos electrónicos que estaban en el escenario, al caer estos hicieron corto circuito y comenzaron un incendio, el fuego se expandió, todo el piso estaba mojado, así que la gente era electrocutada, algunas se cayeron y fueron aplastadas por más personas que trataban de escapar.

Algunos se habían subido sobre las gradas de madera, para ver si podían abrir una ventana, pero Sherman se dio cuenta y los tiro al piso, al tocarlo, fueron electrocutados hasta que no quedo más que un montón de carne quemada.

Sherman, estaba contento con su trabajo, la gente gritaba, gemía y lloraba, como el en las duchas, pero ya no más, no, él era el jefe, y ahora todos le temían, él era quien dictaba las ordenes, y su orden era…

"_Que mueran todos y todas"_

Cuando bajaba, vio que de un lado estaba el profesor Mario acorralado contra una pared, y que las llamas estaban a punto de consumirlo, vio a Sherman y le extendió la mano.

-Sherman, por favor…

Pero Sherman ya no escuchaba razones, les ordeno a las llamas que lo matarán, estas lo envolvieron en un aro de fuego, y eso fue todo para el buen profesor Mario.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Chris que veía todo desde afuera-¡Es una locura allá dentro!

La señorita Grunion también se había asomado, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, pero sabía que no era nada bueno, todo el lugar estaba en llamas, y de repente recordó que la caldera no estaba muy lejos del gimnasio, si el fuego llegaba hasta la caldera…

-¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! ¡Este lugar va a explotar en miles de pedazos!

Antes de salir, Sherman volteo una última vez al escenario y vio el cadáver de Penny, una lágrima corrió por su rostro cubierto de sangre…

Por un momento había llegado a pensar que realmente, la probabilidad de estar con ella era real, pero eso, nunca sucedería, nunca.

"_Adiós"_

Se acercó a la puerta de salida, había varios alumnos que trataban de salir, con un movimiento de la mano, Sherman los levantó del suelo y los arrojo hacia el otro lado del lugar, luego abrió las puertas, aun con la mente, dejaba detrás un camino de gritos y suplica, pero él no los escuchaba, todos morirían esa noche, y lo cumplió.

Grunion, Billy y Chris habían subido al auto del joven y se habían alejado lo más que podían del siniestro, pero Sherman no iba a dejarlos escapar, vio el auto cuando salía del colegio, y entonces, le ordeno de detenerse.

-¡¿Ahora qué haremos?!-Chris.

-Huiremos de la ciudad-Grunion-Iremos a cualquier parte con tal de que nadie nos encuentre.

El auto de repente se detuvo, y comenzó a moverse para atrás, como si una cuerda invisible lo estuviera jalando.

-¿¡Qué demonios está pasando?!-exclamo Billy.

-¡No lo sé!-Grunion.

-¡Sácanos de aquí!-Chris.

-¡Eso intento!

A pesar de arrancar, el auto continuaba retrocediendo, la fuerza que lo atraía era muy fuerte como para combatirla, y de repente, Sherman ya estaba detrás de ellos, levantó el coche y le dio vuelta para que pudieran verlo, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Grunion, Chris y Billy se quedaron callados, Sherman se había ido, en su lugar, había un ser de poderes infinitos, el solo les sonreía, y era la sonría más perturbadora que cualquiera de los tres había visto en su vida, luego , los arrojo contra la tienda que estaba al lado de ellos, el auto se estrelló con la venta del local, Billy y Chris habían estado sin el cinturón de seguridad, por lo que habían salido disparados hacia delante, la chica golpeo la caja registradora y su cráneo completo se hizo trizas, mientras que Billy golpeo la pared y la atravesó, por lo que su cuerpo rodo por la calle hasta que por fin de detuvo, seguía vivo cuando un auto le paso encima.

Mientras que Grunion, al ir en la parte trasera, no salió disparada, pero estaba sangrando y no se movía, Sherman la vio y se sintió feliz, comenzó la caminata hacia su casa, creyendo que ya todos estaban muertos, pero se equivocaba, Grunion aún estaba con vida, con mucho trabajo, se bajó del auto con mucha dificultad, ahora si lo había visto, Sherman era un demonio, y su trabajo era eliminarlo, permanentemente, recogió varios pedazos de vidrio del suelo y se los metió en los bolsillos de su suéter, tomo el más grande y largo que había y ese lo cargo con ella, durante todo el camino en el que seguía a Sherman Peabody hasta su casa.


	8. Confrontación

Peabody estaba leyendo un libro cuando escucho que la puerta de la entrada se abría,

"_De seguro es Sherman"_

Se sorprendió un poco, creía que Sherman llegaría un poco más tarde, cerró el libro y le dejo sobre el sillón, luego camino hasta la entrada.

-Sherman, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Todo…?

Las palabras quedaron volando en el aire cuando vio que Sherman estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre, era una figura roja en la entrada de su casa.

-Dios mío Sherman, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Sherman camino hasta su padre, se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo.

-Papa, fue horrible papa, todos se reían de mí-Peabody estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Sherman coloco sus dos manos en su cuello y comenzó a apretarlo-¡Pero yo los maté!  
El señor Peabody tuvo que zafarse de las manos de Sherman porque lo estaba ahorcando.

-Sherman, ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo que los mataste?

-A todos papa, los mate a todos, no quedo nadie vivo, fue hermoso-pero de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que era lo que había hecho, lloro sobre su padre-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Los mate a todos!

-¡Sherman! Sherman por favor tranquilízate, ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo que los mataste? ¿De que estas hablando?

-Ellos, me, me, me hicieron esto-señalo su cuerpo bañado en sangre-Y luego, todo estaba bien, pero, pero, Penny, la mataron, y yo…perdí el control y los maté…

Peabody no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Sherman no, no era capaz de hacer semejante cosa, matar gente, no, era capaz de muchas cosas pero no de eso, Peabody conocía muy bien a su hijo, y sabía que él era un tierno niño que no podría matar ni a una mosca, ¿Cómo era tan siquiera capaz de decir que había asesinado a personas?

Estaba a punto de decirle algo para tratar de calmarlo, pero de repente, vio a la señorita Grunion detrás de Sherman, y llevaba un pedazo de vidrio en la mano, apuntando hacia la cabeza de Sherman.

-¡Sherman muévete!-Peabody arrojo a su hijo hacia el salón y el vidrio fue a incrustarse en su pecho.

-¡Papá!

Grunion clavó el vidrio lo más profundo en el pecho del señor Peabody, la sangre comenzó a brotar a brotones manchando todo el piso, el pobre can aullaba de dolor, Grunion sonrió y pateo al señor Peabody hacia las escaleras, luego Grunion volteo a ver a Sherman, saco más pedazos de vidrio de su bolsillo y le clavo uno en la cintura, Sherman grito y camino a gatas hacia su padre, pero Grunion le clavó otro pedazo en la espalda, Sherman grito y cayó al suelo.

-Sherman Peabody, demonio.

Grunion saco un pedazo más y se estaba preparando para incrustárselo a Sherman en el cráneo, pero de repente, recordó, recordó el poder, saco todos los cuchillos que había en la cocina y los hizo volar hacia el estómago de Grunion, antes de que ella pudiera dar el golpe final, todos los cuchillos atacaron el estómago y el pecho de Grunion, esta grito, tiro el vidrio y retrocedió mientras más utensilios se incrustaban en ella, Sherman se puso de pie, pese al dolor y al vidrio en su espalda, y mando el ultimo cuchillo, directo al corazón de Grunion, esta no grito de dolor, simplemente se desplomo en el suelo, muerta.

Luego, Sherman, herido, camino hasta donde estaba su padre, el pobre señor Peabody reposaba contra el primer escalón, su pelaje estaba bañado en sangre, Sherman se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran sobre él.

-Papa, lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, por favor perdóname.

-Sherman, Sherman, yo… yo… te amo Sherman.

-Yo también te amo papa-dijo Sherman mientras seguía llorando sobre el pecho de su padre.

-_Close your eyes have no fear, the monster's gone; he's on the run and your daddy's here_-con sus ultimas fuerzas, el señor Peabody comenzo a cantar la melodía con la que arullaba a Sherman en las noches cuando era un bebe-_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy, Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Beautiful boy , Before you go to sleep, Say a little prayer, Every day in every way , It's getting better and better_

Pero, de la anda, se detuvo, ninguna palabra saldría de su boca, nunca más.

Sherman lloro y abrazo aún más fuerte el cadáver de su padre, ahora si lo había perdido todo.

No tenía motivos para seguir viviendo, con todas sus fuerzas, hizo que la casa entera, cayera encima de él.


	9. En otra vida

Hayden abrió la puerta del cementerio, y camino por el sendero.

Pronto se iría, dejaría todo atrás, eso era lo que necesitaba, alejarse de todo, sus amigos, su novia, todos habían muerto en el baile de graduación, la razón, nunca se supo, aunque muchos aseguraron que vieron a Sherman cubierto totalmente de sangre caminando por las calles, aunque esto solo se convirtió en un rumor.

Pero eso no le importaba a Hayden, y era difícil tratar de descifrar que era lo que quería, tal vez, regresar en el tiempo, y tratar de conocer mejor a Sherman, lo había juzgado mal, tal vez hubieran podido ser buenos amigos, quizás en otra vida.

Hayden por fin llegó a la tumba de Sherman, la cual estaba al lado de la del señor Peabody, habían sido enterrados juntos, tal y como hubieran querido. Hayden deposito sobre la cruz la cual tenía grabada el nombre de Sherman en ella, la corona de flores que le había llevado, se aseguró de dejarla en la mejor posición posible, era un buen adorno.

-Adiós Sherman, espero que, en otra vida, puedas ser más feliz.

Hayden camino de nuevo a la salida, luego tomo el camino hacia su casa, en ningún momento volteo a ver para atrás.


End file.
